


monster

by Makowo



Series: Dangansona [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bits Of Religious Symbolism, Character Study, Gen, How Do I Tag This, It's just makoto thinkin bout them spell types, Post-DR1, Retrospective, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makowo/pseuds/Makowo
Summary: i guess that ive grown horns, i guess im human no more(makoto has several companions, but he has a special hatred for Curse)





	monster

**Author's Note:**

> Don't come into this expecting shit to make sense, this is a concept idea for some time after dr1 in this au. Some stuff may change later

Makoto never liked using Curse spells.

 

He's always felt most comfortable in his original element. Wind, bright green and ever present. Even when he changes, switches out to something more openly destructive, Wind lingers. It forms a breeze around him, gentle and barely noticeable to any others. Fills his senses with a springiness that makes him light as air, let the gentle breeze carry his every step as he dances circles around his foes, only to tear through them with a swirling tornado of 400 mile-per-hour winds that carve through flesh like a sharpened knife.

 

If Wind is the most gentle of the elements, then he believes Fire may be the most ferocious. Fire is a terror on the battlefield, can turn it chaotic with a single spark. When you see it, the first instinct is to run. The glaringly bright red flames always climb so high up into the sky, fueled by nothing except a will. Makoto finds its heat to be a welcome feeling, however. When he summons it to his Dusha, he feels naught the overwhelming fear so many others feel. He feels the power of an ever-consuming force, and he uses it wisely. Lets it lick at his shoes and consume the remains of the Shadows stricken down like a dog.

 

Lightning is similar, but different. It crackles, just at flames do, but not in the same way. It sparks off in every which way, thin jagged yellow daggers that strike like a snake that never recoils. It's always dancing, sparking at his fingertips like a dog on a chain. It's the quickest of the elements, makes Naegi's body jittering with unused energy for hours after he lets it loose. One minute he's a 1000 feet away, the next he's right there, eyes filled with that bright yellow spark.

 

Ice is a strange companion to him. Chilling, spiked. Razor-edged shards of cool blue with leaves the nerves numbed for hours at the slightest touch. When he uses it, he nearly always immediately regrets it. It surges through him suddenly, as all elements do. But it's too sharp, like spikes bursting up and tearing out his insides. Runs down his spine, through his bones, his lungs and heart. His breaths stay a visible smoke. All of his self covered in that thin layer of crystalized water that juts out of everywhere within. But soon the numbness leaves him with a tremble, and he feels just at home within the stabbing cold as the terrifying heat.

 

Nuclear is... interesting. It's explosive, volatile. Get caught in the blast, and you're gone within an instant. Makoto still has limited control over it, even now. Controlling just how big the blast radius will be is extraordinarily hard to determine, and even more so to condense and control before he's setting off an explosion akin to an actual nuke. But it proves useful for those extra bursts of adrenaline that Lightning can't quite seem to recreate. Weaker than the yellow element, but much more useful in helping others or to put some more power behind a hit.

 

Psychic is a very interesting case. It's hard to compare to anything else other than maybe Wind, and even then still holds many differences. When Makoto takes hold of it, his mind goes blank for a single atomic second. For another two of said seconds, his mind adjusts itself before accepting a million feelings at once. He gains a feeling for everything around him, even what he doesn't touch. He can look to something, and watch the purple glow envelop it and suddenly he can feel it, touch it, drag it everywhere and anywhere he wants with as much force as he wishes. He can even peer into minds, though that is less used. A terrible strain to do, especially during battle. It's a rare asset to use, but a welcome one.

 

Gun and Physical. He's heard so many say they're the same thing, but those people couldn't be more wrong. Physical is hard, raw, and blunt. Animalistic, unrefined and feral. It depends on your most base tools, hands, feet, and teeth, and uses them to gain the advantage of dazing the enemy before going for the neck and ending the fight. Gun is modern, human. It requires those that are quick with their thinking while on their feet. It gives the advantage of instant pain and fear, a loud shot ringing in the ears of everyone and making them panic in an instant. Gun is a thrill, and Makoto wouldn't trade it for Physical any day. Unless he needs to be a feral being, of which he'll gladly embrace his most base instincts. A little draw back may be is waking up in the midst of licking black and pink blood off knuckles and feeling long claws and teeth recede into their sheathes, but it's always worth it.

 

Bless is definitely Makoto's second favorite. It's the calmest, the most friendly. The kindest companion to his soul. He's always felt it present since the very beginning, even before Wind surfaced as a whirlwind within him. It was always swirling in his chest, sleeping soundly. Just awaiting its time to wake up and spread its million blinding white ribboned wings. To breathe the fresh air of the world for the first time, and to shower every soul in golden light that reveals every shadow in its wake. The element that would come closest to Hope itself, though not quite.

 

Makoto hates only one of his companions. He hates Curse. Abhors it, even. Curse is the epitome of dread, the incarnation of fear. It's a being that unravels itself from the cloak of darkness in the dead of night, that stalks you and waits and waits and waits until it suddenly strikes, killing without mercy. It seems akin to Physical, to the primal element that turns you into a wild animal. But no, it's not, not at all. Physical doesn't _plan_ , doesn't _scheme_ . It doesn't watch and wait for hours on end, flexing its pitch black claws and salivate through a hundred rows of knife-like teeth and thirst for the feeling of bone crunching under its teeth and blood dribbling from its mouth. Curse is the complete opposite of Bless.

 

It is darkness incarnate, and that's why he abhors having to puppeteer it to his whims on weekly training sessions. Because it changes him, curls and bites and claws at every living thing because it wants everything to be dead and gone. It thirsts for evil, and he has to deliver by eating those Shadows because if he doesn't then it'll bite and claw and tear at his chest until he's screaming into Kirigiri's shoulder at 2 AM trying his best not to bite into her to because he's afraid of what'll happen when he feels her tense up in pain. Of what thing will emerge with cherry red eyes and twisted hands.

 

Sometimes, and only sometimes, does Makoto find himself in a mood. Find himself staring down at his Dusha with empty eyes, watching that clear, purified white Hope swirl within its little marble-shaped cage and wondering what would happen if he were to crush it in his hands right then and there. But he knows what would happen, he knows fully well. A power rush, a sudden flood of unleashed energy that would make everything within a 1000 mile radius perish in less than an atomic second.

 

Makoto contains the power of a god, of Belobog. Every day, he can feel it building up more and more. He's a ticking time bomb, a recipe for imminent disaster. Everyone denies it, but they know he needs to be dealt with. He's the being that killed Enoshima Junko-the only human that could control Nawia and its Shadows in the past couple hundred years-with relative ease.

 

Makoto stays optimistic about it though. Because that's just how he is. Even if Hagakure gives him shaky stares when he thinks Makoto's all-seeing eyes aren't looking. Even if Asahina sometimes invites him to go swimming with her, and he knows she regrets it right after she says it when she suddenly makes up an excuse, barely uttering an apology to him. Even if Fukawa writes of a million ideas of his true form and Syo seems to cower in his presence when they spar against Shadows, if Togami's Dusha prickles with small blue crystals when he's near, if Kyoko tries her best not to stare at him while her Persona whispers intelligible little warnings in her ears that suddenly fall silent for a week or more when Naegi looks over for even a moment, holding a ting of bright blue in his eyes before they meld back into olive green.

 

Even if all those things happen, he still tries to stay optimistic. The Sun peeks over the horizon, the rays hitting Makoto's eyes and shining a million different colors before settling back into his once-washed-out-hazel-now-bright-olive-green irises. His reflection is faint, but there. Welcome, unafraid to ruffle its million wings and smile warmly as a new day starts and the world recovers from its previous self-inflicted hell.

 

"The sun rises once more, so you should too." It whispers, and he smiles back. "Of course. I have to keep check of Her, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> A Dusha is the new summoning method for Personas in this au. We've recently done a bit of reworking of a few ideas
> 
> Also yeah, I know the ending is a bit confusing. Wrote this at 2 am, dont know how to finish it differently
> 
> https://discord.gg/JdJmJhg  
> Here's the link to our discord! If u wanna know more about the au n stuff, it's all in there!


End file.
